


Quarantena

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COVID 19, M/M, Quarantine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Marco e Giuseppe sono dirimpettai. Approfittando di un flashmob, si conoscono e fanno amicizia... o forse è qualcosa in più?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: COWT 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Quarantena

**Author's Note:**

> Per il COWT challenge - M3: Age gap/SAFE/Original

Marco, a 45 anni, non si aspettava più nulla dalla vita. Si era rassegnato a non trovare mai l’amore, ad avere solo storie brevi e amicizie durature, adesso che era bloccato in casa da questa assurda pandemia del Coronavirus, le sue chance di cambiare qualcosa della sua vita sembravano essere scese a zero. Non sapeva più cosa inventarsi, da solo chiuso in casa dalla mattina alla sera.

Lo smart working non era il massimo, il suo portatile non era potente come il computer del suo ufficio e la stampante non era altrettanto veloce. Lui che, come contabile, aveva bisogno di usare entrambi per lavorare era molto frustrato per questa situazione. Tuttavia, si arrangiava e cercava di tenersi occupato anche oltre il tempo dedicato al lavoro. Lui che, da sempre, viveva per quei piccoli momenti di socializzazione che riusciva ad avere a lavoro con i colleghi e, prima ancora, con i compagni di scuola e di università, risentiva molto di quel contatto umano giornaliero. Non essendo uno che aveva mai avuto la passione di uscire, se non per andare al cinema, non risentiva troppo lo star chiuso in casa… non vedere mai nessuno però… quello si che era deprimente.

Una mattina stava scrivendo al suo computer un articolo per un saggio di economia a cui stava lavorando nel tempo libero, quando sentì una musica venire dal balcone. Aveva sentito sui social dei vari flashmob che sorgevano spontaneamente in tutta Italia, ma non aveva ancora sentito nulla a riguardo nel suo quartiere.

Incuriosito, si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò fuori. Un ragazzo giovane stava appoggiato alla balaustra del balcone dirimpetto a lui, accanto a sé aveva un altoparlante e teneva in mano il cellulare. Le note dell’inno d’Italia riecheggiavano nell’aria e, piano piano, i vicini uscivano dal balcone per vedere e sentire. Il ragazzo lo salutò con la mano quando anche lui uscì fuori al balcone per condividere quel momento con gli altri.

Dopo l’inno, il ragazzo mise “Volare” e “Azzurro” unendosi alla base con una voce melodiosa e cristallina che incitò molti altri a cantare con lui. C’era chi aveva il telefono in mano per registrare il momento e chi semplicemente cantava e ballava a ritmo di musica. Marco decise di unirsi al canto e lasciarsi andare. Erano tutti in pigiama o in tuta ed erano chiusi in casa da almeno una settimana e chissà per quanto ancora sarebbero stati in quarantena, non importava a nessuno se si lasciava un po’ andare alla musica.

Guardandosi in torno, si rese conto anche di quanto poco conoscesse i vicini. Tutte le persone che lo circondavano erano estranei che aveva a malapena visto di passaggio, eppure erano anni che viveva in quella casa. Forse era il momento di provare a fare conoscenze nel vicinato.

Per iniziare, si voltò con un sorriso verso la famiglia che viveva nella casa accanto e si presentò. Dopo due minuti di conversazione con il signor Ugo, padre di due bambini e marito di Eva, l’attenzione di quest’ultimo venne richiamata dal bambino più grande che voleva giocare con lui a Fifa. Si salutarono con un sorriso e Marco si girò per presentarsi a qualcun altro. Tutti erano tornati alle loro case però, tutti tranne il ragazzo di fronte, che stava mettendo apposto l’altoparlante.

“Hey!” urlò Marco per farsi sentire. Il ragazzo alzò la testa e sorrise.

“Hey a te!”

“Grazie per tutto questo. È una brutta situazione per tutti”

“Ma è un piacere! Volevo unirmi anche io a questa iniziativa visto che mi annoiavo”

A Marco scappò una risata a quella risposta “Credo tu abbia reso migliore la giornata di molti, non solo la tua”

“Mi fa piacere! Sono in isolamento da solo da una settimana e stavo impazzendo! I miei parenti sono tutti giù in Sicilia e io sono solo qui”

“Non sembri siciliano! Di dove?”

“Di Catania! Ho perso l’accento da un po’, mi sono trasferito a Roma circa vent’anni fa ormai! Mi sono trasferito in questa casa da sei mesi, prima avevo dei coinquilini… quasi quasi era meglio se restavo con loro! Almeno non stavo solo! Tu sei di Roma?”

“Nato e cresciuto qui. Però ho parenti a Messina da parte di mio padre. Conosco bene la Sicilia!”

“Davvero? Che figata! Non pensavo di trovare qualcuno con cui parlare che aveva parenti giù. Sono sicuro che mi capisci quando dico che mi mancano”

“Ogni giorno…” entrambi rimasero in silenzio per un po’ “Ti spiace se fumo una sigaretta?”

“Nah. Ti faccio compagnia! Aspetta un attimo!” il ragazzo corse dentro e tornò con una sigaretta tra le labbra. “Me ne concedo una al giorno, non è il momento giusto per avere fumo nei polmoni. Aumenta il rischio!” Ciò detto, l’accese.

“Eh, a riuscirci a fumarne solo una al giorno… sarebbe proprio meglio smettere! Con sta situazione mangio e fumo più di prima invece. È lo stress!” disse accendendosi anche lui una sigaretta.

“Hey! Facciamo così! Puoi fumare solo se fumo anche io. Ci diamo appuntamento qui fuori domani e fumiamo la nostra sigaretta quotidiana in compagnia”

Marco annuì, pensieroso. “Ci sto! Sarà una bella sfida contro me stesso, ma ce la possiamo fare! Magari questa quarantena servirà a qualcosa!”

I due continuarono a chiacchierare fino a sigaretta finita e poi si salutarono. Poco prima di rientrare in casa, Marco si girò verso la finestra dell’altro. “Hey! Io sono Marco!”

“Io sono Giuseppe!” urlò il suo dirimpettaio con un sorriso ed un saluto della mano. Marco sorrise a sua volta ed entrò dentro casa soddisfatto. Quel giorno, non fumò altre sigarette.

Così cominciò una nuova abitudine. Tutti i giorni alle 18:00, Giuseppe usciva sul balcone per condividere musica italiana, Marco si univa a lui e ai vicini e poi restava sul balcone a fumarsi una sigaretta in compagnia e a chiacchierare con il suo nuovo amico.

Dopo circa due settimane che si conoscevano, a Marco venne un’idea.

“Giuseppe! Io devo fare la spesa!” il ragazzo rimase un po’ perplesso ma poi sorrise e annuì, gli segnalò con la mano 5 minuti e rientrò in casa. Marco fece lo stesso e si mise le scarpe, i guanti e la mascherina, pronto ad affrontare la fila al supermercato.

“Finalmente non dobbiamo urlare per sentirci” commentò una voce ormai familiare dietro a lui.

“Giuseppe! È un piacere sentire la tua voce ad un tono normale finalmente” nonostante dovessero tenere un metro di distanza tra loro, i due erano felici di vedersi da vicino. Giuseppe era ancora più bello da vicino ed aveva un fisico da far invidia a chiunque.

“Come fai a non essere ingrassato per nulla in questa quarantena?” chiese Marco con un mix tra invidia e desiderio.

“Mi tengo in forma! Se vuoi, possiamo scambiarci i numeri di telefono e sentirci senza dover urlare da un balcone all’altro! Potremmo fare una videochiamata e allenarci insieme, sarà di certo meglio di allenarsi da soli. Tanto internet è illimitato da me”

“Idem. Mi sembra un’ottima idea, anche se dubito che riuscirò a starti dietro all’inizio, sono fuori allenamento!” disse indicando il suo addome da sedentario di mezz’età.

“Ma sta zitto che stai benissimo!” disse l’altro con un movimento del braccio quasi a toccarlo, prima di ricordarsi del metro di distanza e lasciar cadere il braccio al suo fianco.

La fila al supermercato era meno noiosa insieme e, una volta davanti al portone, si scambiarono i numeri di telefono e si ripromisero di telefonarsi a vicenda quando si sentivano soli. Quel giorno, si scordarono anche della loro sigaretta quotidiana.

Quasi senza accorgersene, smisero di fumare, iniziarono ad allenarsi insieme quotidianamente e a cucinare allo stesso tempo, a confidarsi l’uno con l’altro, a vedere film insieme su Rabbit o Netflix, ad ascoltare musica insieme. Insomma, iniziarono a conoscersi meglio e diventarono veramente amici, per quanto Marco si fosse follemente innamorato dell’altro.

Ma come fai a dire al tuo vicino, il tuo unico amico in un momento come quello, l’unico confidente, un ragazzo di quindici anni più giovane di te, che ti sei preso una sbandata per lui? Preferiva non rischiare. Meglio averlo come amico che non averlo affatto nella sua vita.

Dopo più di un mese e mezzo che si frequentavano a questo modo, arrivò la notizia. Si poteva ricominciare ad uscire, si poteva ricominciare a riaprire i negozi e stringersi la mano. Sempre con cautela, sempre lavandosi spesso le mani, sempre restando lontani da chi aveva la tosse, ma si poteva tornare a vivere.

L’ultimo giorno, Giuseppe mise “Nessun dorma” meglio conosciuta come “Vincerò” come canzone. Era un po’ che avevano smesso di fare i flashmob, ma quella era un’occasione speciale. La guerra era finita, la pandemia era stata finalmente debellata. Avevano vinto. Finita la canzone, tutti si misero ad applaudire commossi prima di tornare nelle loro case. Marco rimase fuori e attese che il suo telefono squillasse per parlare con Giuseppe.

“Hey”

“Hey”

Silenzio… Fu Giuseppe a romperlo.

“Volevo chiederti… ecco. Volevo… Vorresti… Domani… quando riaprono… vorresti andare a prendere un gelato con me? Tipo… appuntamento?” La fine della frase sembrava una seconda domanda ed era molto esitante, quasi sussurrata.

Marco non poteva credere alle sue orecchie, stava sognando o era vero? “Certo!” rispose d’istinto, troppo in fretta, quasi urlando. Poteva vedere da lontano la felicità di Giuseppe sul suo volto “Certo che vengo a prendere un gelato con te. Ad una condizione”

“E quale sarebbe?”

“Dopo il gelato, andiamo a cena, a pranzo, a colazione… Non lasciamo questo a solo un gelato”

“Più che giusto direi… Posso…? No, scusa è stupido”

“Non dirlo. Che volevi chiedere?”

“Posso baciarti quando ti vedo? Mi chiedo che sapore abbiano le tue labbra da quando ti ho visto la prima volta da vicino nello schermo del mio smartphone senza mascherina”

“Non vedo l’ora”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo e commenti sono l'amore!


End file.
